marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonid (Earth-616)
; Leonardo da Vinci | Relatives = Isaac Newton (father); Morda (mother); Nikola Tesla (adoptive father); Mina (adoptive mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Immortal City, beneath Rome | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Any part of him in shadow glows with stars, much like Eternity | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human/Deviant hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Ashomia | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Dustin Weaver | First = S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 | HistoryText = Origin In 1625, Isaac Newton was captured by Deviants outside of their city Ashomia, and forced to mate with a Deviant female named Morda, impregnating her. Through this act, he was allowed access to the Hidden Arts known only to the Deviants. Newton betrayed his patrons, burning their city and abandoning Morda. Morda gave birth to a human-looking infant around 1630 when Newton fled. She was blamed for his treasonous acts and confronted by a mob. In order to save her child, Leonid, she gave him to Michelangelo aka the Forever Man. Through Michelangelo, this infant came into the custody of Nikola Tesla, aka the Night Machine, who raised him as his own. Brotherhood of the Shield In 1953 Howard Stark and Nathaniel Richards of Brotherhood of the Shield brought him to the Immortal City beneath Rome where he joined this secret organization. Leonid was first introduced to Sir Isaac Newton on arrival in the Shield Council room. He was trained by Newton, who always pushed him to try harder. Three years later in 1956 his father the Night Machine reappeared with the white haired lady in the form of a dove and brought him to the secret door 'Iter' and gave him the key to open it. Going up the stairs inside, he encountered Leonardo da Vinci. Da Vinci shocked him with an energy blast which allowed him to remember events of his childhood. They flew over the city on a floating platform and heard the explosion caused when Stark and Richards attacked the Night Machine. Afterwards, Da Vinci took Leonid so he could see Isaac Newton. Leonid went to find Nostradamus in his dungeon cell and freed him. Over time tensions built between Da Vinci's and Newton's forces in the Immortal City, eventually leading to all-out civil war. Leonid discovered his powers and used them to construct an energy barrier between the two armies, but Newton's men launched weapons that broke through and killed some of Da Vinci's forces. Leonid escaped and met the Forever Man who told him he would help tear down the walls around the two sides' firmly held beliefs. Stark, Richards and Night Machine traveled to the Immortal City and tried to stop the two battling factions by putting the decision of leadership in to Leonid's hand on whom is right, he choose Da Vinci over Newton, while he escaped in to the future. and Isaac Newton.]] | Powers = * Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Leonid's unique genetic heritage allows him the ability to tap into cosmic energy and use it for a number of purposes, though only a few have been seen. Any part of him in shadow glows with stars, much like Eternity. Leonid typically uses these powers primarily for combat situations, though he has potential to channel the energy in all the same ways as the Eternals. He can project powerful beams of concussive force from his hands and generate a powerful force field around himself, adding to his already high resistance to injury. He can control the radius of the field to the point where it's extended only 1 inch from his body or expanded to encompass several yards. * Superhuman Longevity: Due to his unique nature, Leonids aging process is dramatically altered, he was over a century old whilst appearing as a young man. He is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections . *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Leonid possesses an accelerated healing process that allows him to regenerate damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than humans. Injuries such as severe burns and lacerations can fully heal within a matter of minutes. *'Flight:' By harnessing anti-gravitons, Leonid can levitate propel himself through the air, The full limits of his flight and speed have not been defined. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Human/Deviant Hybrids